thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Gavi and Griffin (Go)
February 1, 2019 Muse: at 8:30 PM Day 176, just after Hansel told Gavi to get out of the castle. Gavi pounded through the castle, stopping and glancing through every room on the way. Where was Griffin, where was Griffin- in the dining room apparently. "IMESH!" she bellowed, skidding to a stop and then charging in. Izzy: at 8:33 PM Griffin jumped, literally out of his seat, in alarm. Oh, shit, Gavi was fucking hurt. He bolted towards her. Muse: at 8:34 PM Gavi didn't bother slowing down, crashing into him and squeezing Griffin in the tightest hug she could manage. He was okay. Something inside her chest unclenched. Izzy: at 8:35 PM He squeezed her back, then remembered the bone rot and let up. "What's happening? What's wrong? What's going on?" Muse: at 8:37 PM "So. Y'know that Gruumsh thing I wasn't supposed to talk to people about...?" Izzy: at 8:37 PM "Gavi, what the fuck." Muse: at 8:38 PM She grinned sheepishly. "And however bad it is your thinking? It's worse than that." Izzy: at 8:38 PM "I already think it's bad!" He gave her a slight shake. "Who fucking hit you?" Muse: at 8:40 PM "Hansel," she said. "Y'know apparently he's getting possessed by Gruumsh sometimes, got a little touchy about it." Izzy: at 8:40 PM "He what?" Fuck, was that ... was that a thing that could happen? Because he hadn't ...? More importantly, could he take Hansel in a fight? Muse: at 8:43 PM "Uh yeah. So his little boyfriend started asking me questions, mentioned the Scion, and, well..." Izzy: at 8:44 PM He couldn't work out if he was angry with her or still just fucking scared for her. "What, so you told them? Gavi, I asked you to do like, one fucking thing." Muse: at 8:45 PM "I didn't tell him," Gavi said indigently. "I just- got worried. And accidentally dropped hints. ...And then broke his fingers when he guessed." Izzy: at 8:47 PM "Oh my fucking god." He let go of her to put his face in his hands for a moment. "All right. All right, we gotta fucking go, I guess. Or -- fuck, I don't know." He hesitated. "I mean, do they think -- fuck, Gavi. You gotta go. I'll ... I'll handle this. I guess. Fuck." Muse: at 8:50 PM "What? No- Ime- Griffin," she said, gripping his shoulders. "I don't know what they'll do to you. You said these people were Raef's friends. Not yours. I don't know what they'll do to you." Izzy: at 8:53 PM "I can --." He shifted uncomfortably. "It's -- I'll be fine. I'm -- I'm real fucking good at getting away from shit, right, ima?" He grinned weakly. Raef'd stick with him. They'd be okay. They'd be fine. Muse: at 8:56 PM Gavi chucked softly. Her eyes were wet. "You sure are, motek." She reached up and pulled his head down to kiss his forehead. "I'll be in town, it should be safe there. Come find me." Izzy: at 8:58 PM "I will." He hugged her tight again, not so much minding the rot this time. "Fuck. I love you." he didn't know how this was going to work out, but he knew he wasn't going to lose her again -- not now. Muse: at 9:00 PM "Love you too. Hey." She pulled back, smacking Griffin's cheek lightly. "Don't let me lose you," she said seriously. "Not to them- not to Gruumsh either. All right?" Izzy: at 9:00 PM He nodded. That was -- that was new. "Yeah. I won't." Muse: at 9:02 PM Gavi nodded. "Good." She lingered a moment, resting her hands on Griffin's shoulders. "I better go. Think Hansel might gut me if he catches me still hanging around." Izzy: at 9:04 PM Griffin nodded again. He wanted to go with her, watch out for her, but he couldn't run off on Raef. "In the morning. I'll meet you in town." Muse: at 9:07 PM "In the morning," she repeated. "Bring me my gear? It's around here somewhere. Think I left it close to your room." Izzy: at 9:08 PM "Okay." God, yeah, she hadn't even been armed. The fuck was Hansel's problem? Muse: at 9:11 PM Really not any reason to keep hanging around any more. "Guess I'll see you then," she said, slowly taking a few steps back. Then turning and bolting the rest of the way. Izzy: at 9:12 PM END Title: Go. Summary: After a confrontation with Goro and Hansel, Gavi tracks down Griffin to let him know that they're now aware that he's the Scion of Gruumsh, then flees the castle before Hansel can gut her. Category:Text Roleplay